


What A Show!

by 13Midnight_Muse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Good Lotor (Voltron), How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Partial Mind Control, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Poor Hunk, Pre-Shancelot, shiro is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Midnight_Muse/pseuds/13Midnight_Muse
Summary: Team Voltron are captured for some sick TV show. Lance, Lotor, and Hunk are forced into the gladiator arena to fight to the death. They obviously refused but one of them is forced to act but it led an unexpected outcome.Slightly edited.





	What A Show!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but it exists. Spot the obvious Marvel reference.

Hunk didn’t expect the mission to go this way. The team and Lotor received a video distress call from a planet they never heard of before in a galaxy far, far away. The creature could only be described as a drooling, disgusting ball of yellow lard with flabby arms sitting on top mechanical spider legs. The being seems to be covered in wires and his creepy smile was huge. He spoke with a screechy, annoying voice as begged Team Voltron to in his own words “small, humble, downtrodden, pathetic town from terrible invaders.” They couldn’t get his name. Was it Soho…Bojo…Kojo?  


Not in the habit of ignoring a call for help, no matter how annoying the victim is, they landed onto what seems to be a mechanical planet. It was quiet…too quiet. Sensing that this was another trap, the team and Lotor drew out their weapons. This proves to be useless because before they could react, they were suddenly shot by a beam of light.  


Lance, Lotor, and Hunk woke up to what seems to be a Roman coliseum. They seemed to be unharmed and they still have their weapons. Hunk put two and two together and groaned. Lotor glared at an obscenely large floating TV screen as Lance took in the surroundings. Then the screechy voice boomed from all sides and an unfortunately familiar face appeared on the screen.  


“Weelllcoooome to Mojoworld! I am Mojo, your MC, the producer, and oh your ruler! Have I got a show for you!” The audience roared.  


Once the audience died down, Mojo continued. “And check out our stars, Teeeeaaaamm Voltron! We have the alluring Princess Allura, the Perceptive Pidge, the Hunky Hunk, Shiro the Hero, Keith the Hothead and of course, Loverboy Lance with guest star, the exiled Prince Charming, Priiiinnnce Lotor!” The audience cheered once again.  


“We got three shows here tonight, ladies and germs. First up, we saw a tried and true classic, a buddy cop show starring Keith and Shiro. We have the hotheaded young rookie and the levelheaded veteran cop. 

This show practically writes itself.” The screen showed Shiro and Keith handcuffed to a speeding motorboat. Keith looked pissed and the audience laughed.  


“Next, we saw two smart ladies taking on the world…and a horde of monsters. This is a magical fantasy story starring the Princess and Pidge.” The screen changed from an irate Keith and a so done Shiro to 

Pidge and Allura surrounded by monsters with weapons drawn out in front of them as the various monsters close in.  


“Now, we have the big finale! A good old fashioned gladiator fight! There will be blood! There will be guts! There will be glory! My glory, of course. Our contenders are our favorite sharpshooter, Lance, our soft-hearted bruiser, Hunk, and our royal sword master, Prince Lotor. I chose these contestants by on some…research.”  


Various clips of Lotor and Lance bickering and shouting at each other were shown on the screen. Lotor’s frown deepened and Lance’s cheeks started to darken. Hunk just looks tired as he remembered these stupid fights. “Yes it seems that these two have some bad blood. Let’s help them, as the humans say, ‘get it out in the open.’”  


“Why am I here?” Hunk asked.  


“Oh, we didn’t know what to do with you so we just put you here,” Mojo said with a flippant tone.  


“Oh come on!” Hunk yelled as he threw up his arms.  


“Doesn’t matter. We are not fighting!” Lotor yelled. The crowd started booing.  


“Yeah! We’re not playing this sick game!” Lance yelled also.  


“Ooooohohohooo! You honestly think you have a choice!” The audience started laughing. “Whelp! If you won’t kill each other willingly, I’ll make you.”  


Suddenly, a red orb hit Lance on the back. A red mist covered him and Lance’s coughing is heard.  


“Lance!” Lotor and Hunk yelled in unison.  


“This is our new mind altering fragrance, Dark Desire. Ever wanted to kill your annoying coworker but you’re too chickenshit to do it. Get a whiff of this stuff and the next thing you know you’re covered in your coworker’s blood. Dark Desire, you know you want to.”  


Lotor and Hunk suddenly heard a low growl from Lance’s direction. Hunk started to inch in front of Lotor and Lotor started to reach for his sword. The mist cleared and they saw Lance just standing there with his pupils dilated.  


“Lance, I know you have beef with Lotor but this isn’t like you. Fight it, Lance!” Hunk pleaded with his friend. Lance seemed to ignore him. Lance sprinted towards Lotor and Hunk tried to stop him but was knocked over with surprising strength. Before he can unsheathe his weapon, Lotor was tackled to the ground.  


Hunk got up and was getting ready to pull them apart only to freeze at the sight. Lance was kissing Lotor. Lotor was on back frozen in shock. Hunk, after getting over his own shock, started to move so he tries separating them again but is once again stopped by another surprising sight. Lotor wrapped around his arms and reciprocated Lance’s kiss.  


“Huh,” Hunk said not knowing what to do in this situation.  


“Nooo!” the grating voice of Mojo shrieked. “I wanted blood, guts, and maybe some tears! Not this heartwarming shit! “  


Mojo kept ranting about editing or saying “they’re just good friends, folks,” for a while until the rest of team Voltron burst into the arena. They were also shocked by the sight of Lotor and Lance making out and they were really going at it. Keith snapped out of it first.  


“Shiro, what’s the plan?”  


Shiro didn’t respond. His mouth was open and his cheeks and ears were bright red.  


“Shiro”  


Shiro didn’t respond.  


“Shiro”  


Shiro still didn’t respond.  


“Shiro, stop being a perv and come up with a plan!” Pidge yelled.  


“R-right…here’s the plan…”  


They were able to get back to Castle ship just in time. The gas was out of Lance’s system half way through the escape. Lotor and Lance spent the rest of the escape looking anywhere but at each other.

They’re still not looking at each other and it’s been three quintants. Shiro’s been doing the opposite.  


“5 GAC says that this goes on for 3 more quintants,” Pidge said.  


“I’ll take that bet,” Keith responded.  


“10 GAC says that those two will get together before then,” Hunk said with faith for his friend.  


“15 GAC says they still won’t notice that Shiro has been staring at them like a pining idiot for 3 more quintants,” Keith said.  


“15 GAC says otherwise,” Hunk said with confidence.  


A day later, they catch Lotor and Lance making out in the Castle hallway. They froze when they realize they’re being watched. Lance’s cheeks and ears darken and Lotor’s…blue?!  


“Ha! You owe me 20 GAC!” Hunk cheered. “I’m so happy for you buddy!” Keith groaned for his lost GAC.  


“You couldn’t have waited a few quintants to suck face! Ugh!” Pidge shouted.  


Lotor, after he shifted his eyes looking for an exit of the situation preferably with Lance, noticed that Shiro was there too and was also blushing.  


“Shiro, what are you doing here?” Lotor questioned.  


“Uhhh…”Shiro answered.  


“50 GAC,” Hunk said with a smug smile as Pidge and Keith groaned in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get the reference?


End file.
